1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cannon that ejects an air vortex toward the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A supply device has been suggested that supplies a fragrant component from a blow-out port of an air conditioner to improve the environment inside a vehicle cabin. However, where a fragrant component is supplied from the blow-out port, because the inside of the vehicle cabin is filled with the fragrant component, not only a large amount of fragrant component is necessary, but it is also difficult to provide an atmosphere inside the cabin that pleases each occupant. Accordingly, a supply device has been developed that is equipped with an air cannon that ejects ring vortexes containing a fragrant component toward the occupants (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-282081). By this supply device, a fragrant component can be locally supplied and an atmosphere inside the cabin that pleases each occupant can therefore be provided by using a small amount of fragrant component.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-282081, the air cannon is provided with a container comprising an ejection port, and a diaphragm for changing the volume is incorporated in the container. By deforming the diaphragm with a solenoid or the like, it is possible to compress the air inside the container and eject the air inside the container in the form of ring vortexes from the ejection port. However, because the air cannon is incorporated in the supply device or the like, further miniaturization is needed, and in order to miniaturize such an air cannon, it is important to reduce the size of a solenoid or electric motor serving as a drive source by employing a structure in which air vortexes can fly with good efficiency by using a small amount of energy.